Naruto Namikaze
by Ayeleen
Summary: In this fic I am trying something I have not seen in other fics, I am making Naruto the descendant of Ragnar and Ivar and Odin really, combining them, my idea is that they raided Japan once, explaining Naruto's blonde hair and blue eyes and the generally uncommon face structure. Also, you don't need to know the Vikings series as I will explain if asked. Gonna move beyond Japan


**Sup guys, man, I really missed writing, none of you knows, but I have another account that I want to place two meters below ground level, and forget about it 3**

 **Anyway, in this chapter, I am going to make something I have not seen anywhere else and something that I, personally, think it's awesome!**

 **BTW, is Naruto fic outdated? review with your opinion, also if you like the idea.**

* * *

It was almost midnight and darkness was hovering over the low, flat ground, and between the houses that, as a group, made the village known as Konoha.

It was mostly quiet, except for one corner, one corner which was louder than anything any man would ever think or imagine in an entire lifetime. It wasn't just simple loudness like one with half the quarter of a brain would think, there were screams of agony, coming from a little, crying, child, and a really sadistic laughter coming from a horde of men, and women alike. Now, don't imagine the boy was screaming because of the fear of getting to speak with people he wasn't antisocial, the others were antiHim, he was afraid of getting 'in touch' because the most gentle sensation he felt was when a fist missed his face.

Maybe you have figured it out up until now, the boy I am speaking about is none other than an orphan we all know and almost love... joking, and love, his name is Naruto.

In this part of the time, he is only 4 years old, but he is experiencing what it means to 'live'

As a little prologue, (c'mon, don't all sigh on me, he's 4 years old, how much he could've experienced to make this prologue so long, so calm your horses and don't skip any part) Naruto is the child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, both dead because of the great great monster, the nine tails, etc, etc, of course, he doesn't know who his parents are, if they are dead, he doesn't even know what a 'parent' means. He didn't live that hard of a life the first 3 years of his life as he was under the direct protection of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. But, as you read before, Naruto was 4, so 1 year must've been terrible for him, but why 1 year without protection... so many questions and so little answers, well, fear not my dear hasty reader, as I did not finish. So, the last year was the year that Danzo thought he could stick his fingers in the honey, so he spoke to the council, and they all agreed to him in regard of the protection over the child from the third. At first, Hiruzen hold them back, using his status as the unique leader, but the hole state organization went from dictation to democracy and the council gained more power than the Hokage, and as Danzo had a lot of influence over the people, he became the 'Hokage', by ruling Konoha from the shadows, and Sarutobi appearing just with name. So the protection was out, what with that? You might ask, well, after it was out, Danzo let it well known that the Nine-tailed Fox was in Naruto, making everybody, as he wanted, believe that Naruto was the Fox, exiling him without documents, so to say. He lived 3 quarters of a year in the wild, hunting for his food, now, how could a boy like him hunt? well it's really simple, he was first fishing, then he would save 1 fish for bait, and gather a lot of rocks near a hole he made the first week he got out, after that he would throw the fish in the middle of the leaves that made the hole invisible, so that wolves could take the bait, as he was sleeping in the trees, when he woke up, at least one wolf would be down and the others circling around, that's where he would get his torch, which he usually got from town, and fire it, then come down and scare the wild beasts, then kill the wolf with the rocks he had gotten. That's how you survive

As you deducted, this night was one where he got caught stealing a torch, well it didn't unsettle the villagers the thing that he was stealing, it was the fact that he was alive and breathing the air that only they should be inhaling and exhaling.

He was down, covering his head with his arms as a peasant came with a broken glass in his hands, whispering some curses. Was that all that was to life? Was his desperate act of survival in vain? Was this the act...

He didn't have time to finish as the broken glass pierced his chest and he lost his thought, conciseness, and of course, life.

It was dark, 'Is this heaven, or hell?' he asked himself, 'If this is where I am going to spend all of my eternity... I am gonna get bored, but now comes the question, can I even get bored? Do I feel anything?' he again asked himself.

 **"This is nor Valhalla, nor hel, my boy, as I am afraid you are not dead."** said somebody, letting his voice echo in the darkness as wonder started to cover the little boy

"Sure I'm not, who are you taking me for? A fool? But that's not important right now, I want you to tell me who are you!" said Naruto, in a fairly confident voice

 **"You sure are brave, boy, speaking with this tone to the all father is no small feat, but more important right now is who you are, you are the son of Minato Namikaze, which is the direct descendant of Asger, the leader who led his group of vikings to these places, Asger the conquerer, son of Ivar the Boneless, also son of Ragnar Lothbrok(Lodbrok), descendant of myself, Odin"** said the voice, as he came closer, at a very calm pace, slowly entering a light Naruto was none aware of.

"I know those names, I know they're stories, they were whispered to me every time I slept by a voice, but it wasn't yours, but what does it have to do with anything? Now that I might die?"

 **"It has to do with everything, but first let's clarify a thing, you are not going to die, the fox that killed your childhood and your parents saves your flesh, so you should be somewhat grateful, now, it seems you have inherited a trait from every single male personality in your family, from Minato you got the fast understanding of jutsus and ninja stuff, from Asger you got the survivor and warrior skills, from Ivar you got the extreme fighting potential when enraged and his intelligence, from Ragnar you got your ambition and will to find the impossible and from me you got all this knowledge, also the help of inheriting them"**

 **& & Kinda Like 12 Years Later &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto escaped that night, after exploding with red chakra, the villagers were blown away and he could run, after he ran, he hid in a faraway forest, training his body and mind, living alone for 12 years, hunting for food with his improvised bow, with his bought tanto (money made from the fur of the animals), with his axes (also bought) and with his throwable knives.

Don't think he was just a simple hunter, he knew ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu from his father's memories, which he acquired from Odin, the almighty God.

He had a plan for the future, but it was pretty hard of doing, even if he was a very good fighter, he couldn't take on a village alone, not even Madara could, the only way he destroyed armies was by fear, his name only made people paralyzed, so it was easy killing them. Now, for destroying Konoha he needed a powerful ally, another hidden village, but none of the kages would offer help, so that left him with 1 option: a duel to the death with a kage in order of getting the throne, so with that in mind he would need a village that was closer to his style of fighting, so the best option was the village hidden in the clouds, but there was Ay as a Kage, and he could be a real pain in the ass, the weakest kage would be Tsunade, but he wanted to burn Konoha to the ground, so that wasnt an answer either.

After a few hours of thinking, he got his plan set, he was going to confront Ay, that's because he has an advantage, he has the memory of his father fighting him.

He smiled, closing his eyes and slowly letting his head down, then back up, opening those blue eyes, and letting out the largest grin.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **I know the intro was a bit rushed (a bit?), but did you really want to see the little and insignificant stuff he did or shit like this? I personally think that now is the best part of the action, also I am planning on making this story 80K+, and the destruction of Konoha is just one arc, I will have several, and they will not be located only in Japan.**

 **I made him relative with those because I really like those characters, I just finished the last season, that's the idea of the story I'm starting and it helps me evolve the next arcs**

 **Hope you liked it and I would really appreciate if you would review, bad or good, I accept criticism and I am not a hypocrite. Also, I read them all and respond in a private message to them, even if it is to say just a simple thanks ;)**

 **Have a good day, night, morning, or any daytime you are reading this... art (XD).**


End file.
